User blog:SirLinkalot96/Greg Ryder: Zombie Survival: Chapter 4: Old Problems Never Go Away
After saving Malcolm from the zombie infested prison, we stopped at a gun range to get some weapons, food, and supplies and some gasoline for the car. We drove back to the boxing gym, barricaded ourselves inside, laid out some sleeping bags, and some of us took a much needed rest. C-Money collapsed on a sleeping bag, in his clothes and all. I rolled my eyes and walked around. Brian, James, and I sat away from everyone and talked amongst ourselves. "This entire situation feels like a nightmare, that I can't snap myself out of or wake up." I told them. James spoke, "I know how you feel, kid. Everyone who's alive does." Brian said, "Well, I just hope everyone here will set aside their differences and move on. That's our key to survival, you see." I turned around to look at the other guys, and Ricky and Two-Bit were getting pushed around by the Preps. We waited for a few minutes and decided it was time to step in. Brian demanded impatiently, "What's going on?" Bif replied back, "Nothing, but these paupers shouldn't be here." Oh, great. They have to have the Greaser-Prep rivalry NOW?? In the zombie apocolypse?! "I have a great idea, why don't we just drop it?" I suggested irratably. Ricky grabbed Two-Bit's arm, "No, we're outta here." They walked out of the boxing gym. Malcolm spoke up, "What the hell? I've set aside my differences, can't you?!" Sid took one last swig of Jack Daniel's Whiskey and stood up with his shotgun, "I shall go after the boys. You stay here." Before any of us could protest, he was off into the night. I slipped off my high tops and slept with my pistol one inch away from my hand. . . * * * I woke up at 3:27 in the morning, and everyone was fast asleep, with NO ONE KEEPING WATCH!! I'm surprised we're all still alive. I slipped on my Converse shoes and grabbed my pistol and holstered it. I thought, "I don't need to strap up for this one, we cleared out all the zombies around the gym. Nothing's going to happen." But I somehow felt uneasy about this one, like I just jinxed myself. But I don't believe in that jinxing bullshit. Anyways, I walked outside into the alleyway next to the boxing gym. I walked toward the car and heard a freaky noise that sounded like Chewbacca with asthma. I turned around and it was Russell, zombified! I didn't even have time to think as he picked me up with one arm and threw me across the alleyway into the car windshield. I heard Russell roar distortedly, "RUSSELL SMASH!!" My arm went through the windshield and I couldn't find my gun! There were several shards of glass pierced throughout my arm, and I couldn't feel anything. But in the corner of my eye, I saw a rubber band on the dashboard. I grabbed it without thinking and shot it right into Russell's eye! He clamped his gorilla hand over his right eye and sobbed, "Russell hurt..." And he let go, and his eye fell out! It really did! Now I know why my mom said to never play with rubber bands. She used to say, "You'll shoot your eye out! You'll shoot your eye out!" I cringed and grabbed a good size shard of glass and said, "Sorry, Russell." And I slashed his throat open with it and black blood spewed out his throat like a firehose all over me. I kept my mouth closed and he fell back dead. I took the glass shard and stabbed him in the heart with it and left it in his chest, just to be safe. And I looked over by the dumpster... and I find my gun. I picked it up and said to it angrily, "Where were you when I needed you?!" And I holstered my trustworthy piece of equipment. I walked out of the alleyway and down the street, with my pistol drawn. The weather was pretty bad, like a monsoon. I winded up in a courtyard, and realized that I am near the Aquaberry Store Outlet. I saw Brian Davidson running away from a horde of zombies and he ran into a tank near the store. I smiled and called out, "Hey! Hey, asshole! In the tank! Comfy in there?" The hatch opened and Brian stuck his head out. His face changed from happiness to fear. He shouted, "GREG LOOK OUT!!" I turned around quickly and saw dozens of bloodthirsty, no wait. Let me rephrase that, ''Brain''thirsty zombies running toward me. And I was a sitting duck. I started running faster than Forrest Gump toward the tank while Brian was picking off zombies one by one. I leaped onto the tank and jumped in. I sealed the hatch shut and breathed heavily. Brian said, "Fancy meeting you here." I breathed, "You too." I asked, "See Sid or the Greasers?" Brian shook his head with a sad look on his face, "That's a fucking negative. How's everyone at the gym?" I took a few deep breaths and answered, "Yeah, but no one is keeping guard, so that's what I'm doing right now." Brian's eyes looked at my injured arm, "Oh, shit. What happened?" I replied, "Long story. It involves a zombie Russell and a car windshield." Brian got the first aid kit off the wall of the tank and took some of the glass shards out, and stitched my arm up. The radio in the vehicle said in a rude voice, "Hey, idiots. I'm glad you're having a nice reunion, but there's a bunch of god damn zombies out there. You wouldn't mind entering the Aquaberry store, would ya?" Brian asked, "Ready?" I nodded in agreement, and we opened the hatch and fought our way into the store. . . . . Category:Blog posts